Kakak Super Pengertian
by L.A Lights
Summary: Ino memang kakak super pengertian, buktinya saja diajak main mama-mamaan dan papa-papaan sama adiknya mau saja tuh. : Pokoknya Humor-lah


Kakak yang pengertian itu selalu menuruti kemauan adiknya. tak peduli itu baik atau buruk. Hm! contohnya kakak wanita Naruto ini nih.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T sajalah.

Warning : Lagi-lagi inspirasi dari internet, sedikit cabul.

.

.

L.A Lights

.

"Mom! Ini rumah siapa ya?" tanya bocah cilik berusia enam tahunan pada sosok wanita molek yang memegang tangan kirinya.

"Ini rumah teman mommy," jelas Kushina sambil memencet bel rumah dihadapannya. "Ingat Naru, jangan malu-maluin mommy ya?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, soalnya dia lagi sibuk mengenyot jempol tangan kanannya.

Pintu terbuka, nampak wanita yang tak kalah moleknya dari mommy si Naruchui. "Ah, Kushina! ayo masuk." wanita yang merupakan nyokapnya Sasuke itu tersenyum lebar.

Merekapun masuk menuju ruang tengah dan disana pula sudah ada dua bocah cilik dan satu wanita dewasa. saling melempar senyum dan obrolan ala ibu-ibu PKK pun terjadi.

Boncel Naruto yang bosan, tengok kiri-kanan sampai tatapannya bertemu dengan mata sehitam pantat wajan gosong. Naruto nyengir lumba-lumba berharap mendapat respon yang sama, tapi ...

"Apa loe lihat-lihat duren?" solotnya songong sekali. kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, persis seperti bukan bocah cilik.

"Cih," Naruto meludah dan tak kalah songongnya, dia gak sadar jika ludah hallal-nya nemplok ditangan mommynya.

PLETAK!

Kepala Naruchui benjol, sedang Kushina nyengir malu-malu.

"Sasuke! ajak dua temannya main sana." mommy-nya si Sasu angkat suara.

"Tapi aku gak mau ngajakin muka jamban itu mom!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto mak jleb tanpa perasaan babar blas, dan dengan watedosnya dia ngeloyor pergi serta menyeret tangan bocah perempuan yang diam sedari tadi.

Kini gantian Mikoto yang nyengir akan tingakah kurang ajar anaknya.

"Muka jamban itu apa ya, Mom?" tanya si Naruchui dengan polos pake buangetnya , dan tak luput masih ngenyot jempol tangannya.

Klompok Ibu-ibu PKK berjumlah tiga biji hanya bisa sweatdrop tak tau harus komen apaan.

.

.

.

"Ayo main mama-mamaan sama papa-papaan." bocah perempuan yang akhirnya Author ketahui bernama Sakura itu menatap dua boncel di hadapannya.

Naruchui langsung mencopot kenyotan jempolnya dan nyengir setuju. "Naru jadi papanya, ya?" katanya muncrat-muncrat.

Sasuke langsung menarik kerah kaos Naruto yang bergampar 'Tuyul dan Mbak Yul' serta mendelik tak setuju. "Enak saja! Gue yang jadi papanya, loe jadi pembokat gue dan Sakura,"

Naruchui cemberut mau mewek. "Enggak mau, Naru maunya jadi papa!" dia merengek dan mengenyot jempolnya lagi.

"Kalo loe gak mau ya sudah! nyusu sana sama mommy-mu," Sasuke pasang muka judes. "Mau apa ngak? kalo gak mau nyusu sana sama mommy-mu. lagian Sakura itu kecengan gue tau."

Naruchui menunduk, hanya terdengar suara kenyotan jempolnya.

Nyot~ nyot~ nyot~

"Yasudah kalau Naru gak mau, ayo Suke aku mamanya kamu papanya."

"Iya, hehehe" si Sasu nyengir.

.

.

.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Ino yang sedang mainin hpnya di sofa kejungkal mendengar tangisan yang tak bedah jauh dari geledek barusan.

"Sudah jangan nangis terus, Naru!" mommy Kushina mulai mangkel akan tingkah anaknya, selepas kepulangannya dari rumah Mikoto, anaknya terus mewek tanpa henti.

"HUUUUAAAAAAA~ NARU MAU MAIN MAMA-MAMAAN SAMA PAPA-PAPAAN."

Kushina nepok jidat, dan pandangannya tak sengaja melihat anak sulungnya di sofa, segera saja mommynya si Naruchui ini mendekati. "Ino, urus adik kamu! mommy mau masak."

"Hah! kenapa harus aku?" Ino langsung sewot.

"Gak mau gak ada uang jajan selama seminggu." Kushina memasang seringaian iblis.

Mau tak mau, sudih tak sudih, Ino nurut juga. Daripada dia gak dapat uang jajan kan bisa bahaya.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAA~ NARU MAU MAIN."

"DIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

Naru langsung menyumbat congornya pake jempol tangannya. dan bunyi kenyotan pun terdengar kembali.

"Jadi ada apa, Naru?" Ino berjongkok di hadapan adiknya. wanita 22 tahun ini menepuk-nepuk kepala duren Naruchui.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca plus bibir bergetar, Naruchui akhirnya menjelaskan. "Tadi Naru mau main mama-mamaan sama papa-papaan dengan Sakura dan Sas Uke," dia berhenti dan mengenyot jempolnya dahulu. maklum coy sudah kebiasaan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Sas Uke gak ngebolehin Naru," sekali lagi si Naruchui ngenyot jempolnya hingga ilernya netes banter kelantai. "Naru jadi sedih deh."

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Yasudah kalau begitu, kakak temenin main deh." senyuman ke-kakak-an pun menghiasi wajah kakak perempuan Naruchui.

Naru mendongak. "Beneran?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Serius?"

Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Gak bohong kan kak?"

Ino menggeleng separo mangkel.

"Beneran nih?

"Iya," sedikit nada geraman mulai keluar, sudut siku-siku menyumbul di pelipis mulusnya.

"Serius kak?"

"DASAR BUDEG!"

Naruchui njungkal.

.

.

.

Ahkirnya kakak adik itupun main mama-mamaan dan papa-papaan dengan gak jelasnya.

"Mama! papa mau ngantor dulu," si Naruchui berlagak membawa koper di tangan kanannya.

"hati-hati ya dijalan ya papa," Ino merasa agak geli dan ingin tertawa.

Naruchui masih anteng tanpa bergeser sedikitpun, dan itu membuat Ino kebingungan sendiri.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto menunjuk bibirnya yang banyak iler bekas ngenyot. "Mama kok gak cium papa dulu sih"

Dengan sungguh terpaksa, Ino menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir adiknya yang banyak ilernya.

Naruchui nyengir dan berjalan menjauh, pokoknya menjauhlah. meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

Tak sampe lima menit si Naru nampakin jempol kakinya. dia nyengir dan berjalan menuju sofa, dimana ada Ino disana.

"Papa pulang!" katanya sambil cengengas-cengenges.

"Wah papa sudah pulang," Ino berglagak heboh dan menarik tangan Naruchui agar duduk disampingnya.

Nyot~ nyot~ nyot~ bunyi kenyotan jempol Naru.

"Mama! papa lapar lho."

"Buahahaha, ups. iya ayo makan papa~" Ino geli sumpah, ingin sekali dia tertawa.

Kushina yang tak sengaja melihat hanya tertawa.

Selesai makan sungguhan, iya sungguhan karna kebetulan mereka sedang lapar. dan kali Ini Ino sweatdrop kembali kala Naruto menyeret tangannya menuju kamarnya.

"Huaa, mama! papa capek, pijitin" si Naruchui nyengir dan kembali memasukkan jempolnya kemulut, kenyot terus Naru.

Ino mendengus dan mijitin tangan kecil adiknya dengan terpaksa.

"Mama! papa mau punya anak!"

Ino mangap lalu mengatubkan mulutnya kembali. "Yasudah , pake boneka saja." Ino berdiri dan menuju bawah lemari pakaiannya, mengambil boneka.

"Naru maunya beneran."

GUBRAK!

Ino tumbang saking kagetnya. Ino menaiki ranjangnya dan menepuk kepala duren adik dudulnya itu. "Gak boleh minta yang aneh-aneh Naru."

Naruchui menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca mau mewek, bibirnya bergetar. "Naru maunya beneran"

Entah Ino harus pasang ekspresi apa untuk saat ini. 'tapi jika si boncel ini gak di turutin pasti nangis terus. Yasudah deh'

"Iya Naru iya."

"Beneran?" Naruchui langsung jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Mau gaya apa Naru?"

"Terserah kakak deh."

Dan fic ini harus segera diahiri dan kalian bayangkan sendiri kelanjutan bocah 6 tahun dan kakaknya ini.

~OWARI~

Yang ini tidak seberapa lucu memang. Sampai jumpa di fic humor selanjutnya.


End file.
